What's Going On
by KookiesNCream
Summary: My OC Key is trying to figure out where her husband Heath Slater been going, but Shino Hyama which is Key's best friend knows but is trying  to hide it from her.
1. Chapter 1

What is Going On?

Yo whats up! I have a OC here name is Key Vanessa Narccea-Miller well in this paragraphs I will describe her.

Key Vanessa Narccea-Miller is a long purple harried human/saiyan. She have a bestfriend she grew up with which her name is Shino Hyama. They been best of friends since Key stole Shino's pb&j sandwhich. That is when Shino stold her crayons. After that they just start hanging out. She is saiyan because her father is Vageta from Dragon Ball Z and her mother is Bulma. Key is a natural purple haired girl as well as natural purple eye. Key is a sweet loving girl when she want to be, but one thing you should know is Key is very vilolent. Key is a very skinny/big booty girl, but basically I'm saying she has a Betty Boop figure. Key is know for her trait of flying that she receive from her father Vegeta. Key Vanessa Narccea-Miller grew up very hard, but I say thins because she got raped by her father Vegeta when she was just 4 ½ years of age. As she got older most people began to call her a slut. You may as why, she got called a slut because when she was in middle school she dated Raditz which he is from DBZ.

Well let's just say Key and Raditz mated and made 5 children named Raditz Jr, Radikeya, Rangena, Kenya, Kenuntia, but after 10 months her and him broke up. So key moved on to a guy name John Morrison which is from WWE. They both got married they been married for atleast 1 ½ years. They had 3 kids together, and there was two boys and one girl. The boys name is Jake Andrew Narrcea, and Trever Cameron Hennigan-Narrcea, and the girl name was Lily Samone Hennigan. Later they had a big argument and they split up. Later, she feel in love with a guy named Heath Miller which he is a WWE wrestler as well. The couple dated for at

least 4 months then they got married and had one daughter name Ginger Marie Miller-Narccea. From this day they are still together hoping to last forever. ' Yea Right "

Well now since I'm finish I can start my story

This is a mystery/humor story This is rated M because I use strong language and sexual words:3

Summary: This story is going to be about Heath sneaking behind Key's back and dating another person! Shino is the one who is trying to hide it from Key.

One morning Heath was sleep talking. " I want you too got pick me up some damn cereal woman " Heath said.

Key looks over at him " Trick " she said towards them. She always knew that a sleep talker always talk back.

" I know I am you lint licker " Heath said in reply to what Key said.

" Would you two stop fucking talking! Shit can a sexy woman like me sleep? " Shino said in her angry voice. Everyone knew what happens when Shino does not get her sleep. Lets just say bad things like cuts and bruises.

" Yes mama" Key replied. Key looked over and saw that Heath was no longer sleeping next to her. " Heath where are you ?" She looks around she didn't get any reply. Key know Heath would always reply to her because if he don't he might get hurt. Key gets up and looks around the house and he Is any where to be found.

" Hey Shino do you have any chance to know where Heath went?" Key asked.

" Question do I look like a red neck ginger to you?" She replied

" Well my gosh I was just asking, you don't have to get mad because you haven't got any dick lately!" Key says back to Shino.

" You know what Key shut the hell up!" Shino said in replied to key. "Well I haven't had sex in a while, but if I ask Brian to give me some maybe he will!"

Later Key grab her cloths and left to go find her red headed husband. As Key driving she turn on the radio and hear her jam Super Bass. " O ISH THIS MY SHIT!" " He's a mother fucking trip trip sailor of the ship ship when he make a dip drip kiss him on the lip lip" Key sings while she is driving.

All of a sudden Key get's stop by the police.

"Excuse me mama did you know you are diving 100 mph on a 35 street?" The police replied.

"O for real? Did you know you can go fuck your small ball?" Key replied and she start driving leaving the officer on the side of her car.

The officer looks down " Awl shit she right " The officer replies.

Sino leaves the going to the ice cream pallor. " I want Cookies N Cream! No I want Strawberry! Hell no I want all of them!" She said. She gets in her car and starts to drive. She looks to the side of the rode she notice it was Heath care because the tag said 1ManRckBnd. "Hmmm I think Key is looking for him let me see." Shino get's out the car and peeps into the window at the house he is at.

(Moans )

" Ahhh fuck the hell out of me please!" A guy said screaming

" Do you like the way I push my dick in your ass?" Heath said

" Yes, I do fuck my faster fuck fuck fuck!" The guy replied

" Hell yeah you want it like this? How about I push my dick in you deeper than this?" Heath says while moaning

" Baby please I love you soo much baby please make this hurt" The guy says

( Heath comes into the guy he is having sex with)Shino is staring in shock as well as recorder this because she loves boy to boy action." Ooow I cant believe this he is having sex with a guy well heaths dick is bigger than him "Key pulls up and see Shino.

" Hey girl what are you doing here?" Key says

" Huh ummm Huh Hi Key" Shino replied

" Ummm huh?" Key said

" o nothing umm lets go get some ice cream." Shino replied

" Ummm ok" Key said.

The two girls leave to go to the Ice cream Pallor.

" He said o hell to the nawl I want to fuck her than you" Key says as Shino and Key laugh!

" Hey Shino girl what was going on at that house?" Key asked

"Ummm nothing, Heath was not there" Shino replied in a scared voice

" Okay then Shino" Key reply

Shino got up and went to the restroom. Shino left the camera that she recorded Heath. Key picks up the camera and flicks through it. Shino comes back and she Key is in shock while looking at Shino's camera. " O NO!" Shino said

"Huh what you mean I am looking at this video when you was looking like them naked cat" Key replied

Shino got worried because the next video is the action. Key flicks into the next video!

Author note really you thought I was going to finish lolls! Thanks for reading please read again on the next chapter! 3


	2. Chapter 2

What The Hell?

Yo what's up it's Key again well this is my new story well it might be short hope you like this

Rated: M

This is a Drama/Humor

Summary: Shino is still trying to hide the fact that she knew what heath was doing!

RING! RING!RING! The phone rings and it keeps ringing!

"Shit answer the fucking phone already" Key said in her anger voice!

"Baby stop cursing " Heath said in a freaky way

"Damn-it Heath have you been drinking my Wine Coolers again!" Key said in her anger voice

"Maybe well no well hell yeah trick!" Heath screamed

" I gotta question for you where the hell you been going?" Key asked

" Ummm I don't know what you are talking about." Heath replied

Soon they heard a screaming noise

"AHHHHH FUCK ME FUCK FUCK FUCK SHIT SHIT DAMN DAMN" Shino scream

" I hope you two are using condoms" Key said. " Like I was saying…" Before key could finish Heath was gone. "Fuck not again" Key screamed. Key gets up and gets dress and leaves the house. " Where the fuck is he?" Key walks around out side. " Im starting to think he is related to bat man flying around and shit"

RING RING RING!

"Hello?" Key said

" Key this Shino do you have some condoms I can borrow?" Shino ask

" O yeah the second dresser to the left don't go right left" Key answered.

" Thanks!" shino replied.

Key starts driving and she crosses a house that looks like Heath's car. She goes up to the house and peep in.

" Yeah don't you like my dickie?" A woman said

" Hell yeah harder" A man said

Key mouth open and she tape on the window and it turns out she is at the wrong house. There was a she male and a male. "O I'm sorry" Key replied. Key continue so Key arrive to Heaths dressing room at WWE.

" ok maybe if I push it in here" Heath said

"Okay push with all your might baby!" A girl replied

" O shit its so tight and slippery" Heath said aloud

" Hell yeah it's been waiting for you go fucking push it in" A girl said

Key hears moaning and someone screaming

" Fuck yea fuck yea fuck ouch that hurt!" A girl screamed aloud.

" O yeah I am going to push it harder than this!" Heath replied

" OMG it's in yes now move it over and over in a circler motion " A girl replied

" Okay" Heath replied

Key could not take it any more so she open the door. " WELL DMN IT HEATH YOU GONNA FUCK SOMEONE ELSE.!" Key looks and she see that Heath was helping Kelly Kelly put the the other part of her belt together.

" Well damn key I cant help no more?" Heath asked

" Baby I'm sorry" Key says

" Fuck no you think I'm slipping how about this I'm leaving because you don't trust me any more!" Heath said as he was walking out.

" Heath wait baby!" Key scream . It was too late Heath had already left.

So key begins to drive so this time key pulled up the the right house. She know because the tag says 1ManRckBnd. She gets out and look thought the window.

( moans)

" Make me turn red, yeah like that shit shit fuck the shit out my ass" A guy replied

"Hell yeah you ass going to be sore cause daddy cam through" Heath replied

"Yes daddy cum cum in my ass so I can feel you in me" A guy said

" IM COMMMING" Heath replied as he came Key was looking out of the window headed back to her car because she saw too much!

"Shino" Key said

"Shut the hell up I'm watching trap in the closet… are you ok... yes... do you need any thing…. No….well I baked you a pie… mmmm…..your favorite cherry. Okay now what" Shino replied\

" I think Heath has gone gay" He answered.

"What that mean?" Shino said

"You don't know what gay mean?" Key says back

" Noooo." Shino answered

" Daamn you slow it means you like your same gender" Key said

"Oh okay" Shino said in a blonde moment

"I saw him fucking…

OOO ISHHH! Key found out! Lets see who it is on part to! 2


	3. Chapter 3

Are you serious?

Sup it's me the one and truly Key Vanessa Narccea-Miller! I really hope you enjoy this one!

Rated: T

This is a Drama

Summary: Key wanted to know where Heath been going, but Shino knew she didn't want Key to know.

~ Silence ~

" Ummm so you do know where he is ?" Shino ask in a worried voice.

" Hell yeah he was up there in the effin bed having sex with…." Before Key could finish Hearth walk in the door and kiss her on her cheek.

" Hey babe" Heath said

" Fuck no don't hey babe me!" Key said in a raging voice

" What are you talking about?" Heath said

" You can fuck him but you don't fuck this?" Key said as she stands up. Heath thought to himself then realized what she was talking about.

" Umm who did you see?" Heath said

" The fuck what you mean what I saw… I saw you having SEX with Christian!" Key relied in a raging voice.

RING RING RING!

It was Heath's cell phone, but going across it said Christian.

" Hello?" Heath said

" Hey babe did I call you at a bad time hunny?" Christian replied in a calm voice

" Yeah kinda." Heath replied

" Excuse me get off that damn phone, Shino stop watching Trap in The fucking closet, and Brian do something with your fucking life. We all need to talk!" Key said while her eyes rolled back

" I knew that hoe was a demon" Brian whispered to Shino

" Shhhh she might can hear you!" Shino answered

" SHUT THE EFF P SHIT I MEAN DAMN I MEAN HELL I MEAN DANG IT!" Key said. " I need to know who else is hiding secrets?" Key said

~Silence ~

" O so no one have anything " Key said. " That's what I though it's hard being the…." Key get's interrupted

"Look I am fucking tired of you treating me like I am a fucking child" Heath replied

" Hell yeah you think you are the boss of us well you got the wrong idea " Shino stepped up and said

" I know right you aint anyone mother trick" Brian said

" O so this is what you been hiding, but if you was strong enough when you wanted to say it you could have " Key replied

" Mann Key I don't know what I was thinking of being with you " Heath said

" Well if you dont want to be with me there's the door" Key said and pointed

" Fine" Heath said while leaving the house.

" If you don't wanna be here you can fucking leave too" Key says while looking at Shino and Brian

" Naw we straight" Shino and Brian replied.

Key gets up and look around and see Heath left his cell phone. She goes through his txt messages. She see one that she did not want to see. And it was a txt from Kelly Kelly

_The Txt reads_

" _Hey boo" Kelly said_

" _Sup" Heath said_

" _Nothing waiting on you to come over" Kelly replied_

" _haha o really?" Heath said_

" _Yea I have been waiting" Kelly respond_

" _So how's my daughter?" Heath asked_

" _She fine" Kelly respond_.

Key stop reading the text she puts some clothes on and searching for Heath by the time Key fund him he was at Kelly's house

" O No" Key thinks. She peeps into the window and the two are not having sex alone there was….. in the room as well. " wait is that another person?" Key thought aloud

**Author's note…. Wow I hope you like this inbox me or review and tell me where I should do or go next. 1**


End file.
